It is Not April Mop!
by Rhe Muliya Young SHL
Summary: Rasa tidak rela memang selalu ada. Tapi, seharusnya memang seperti ini kan! Biralah ia tenang dialam sana. Karena sesuatu yang telah mati, tidak akan mungkin kembali lagi.


It is not April Mop! A SasuHina Fanfiction

.

.

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Rhe Muliya Young borrows the characters**

**Warning : AU, OOC, rush, hurt, rated T (semoga aman), typos, suspense, gore, etc.**

.

.

#It is not April Mop!#

By : Rhe Muliya Young

.

.

Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan kekar kini jatuh terduduk begitu saja. Kepalanya menunduk. Oniksnya yang tertutupi poni perlahan mengalirkan butiran bening, yang semakin deras. Lututnya menahan berat tubuhnya diatas tanah. Bahunya yang lebar kini bergetar keras. Bibirnya mengeluarkan isakan-isakan yang tertahan. Dan kedua telapak tangannya meremas kuat-kuat tanah itu.

Disekelilingnya, beberapa orang berpakaian hitam berdiri sambil memegang payung masing-masing, memandang miris pada pemuda itu. Kasihan, iba dan tak tega tergambar jelas di raut wajah mereka. Tapi apa daya, sesuatu yang telah mati tak akan kembali lagi.

Satu-persatu mereka melangkah pergi dari sana, hingga menyisakan pemuda itu, dan seorang gadis yang setia berdiri disampingnya. Gadis itu juga mengenakan baju hitam dan memegang sebuah payung dengan warna senada. Matanya sembab dan sedikit menghitam, karena menangis. Menangisi pemuda itu.

Ia remas payung dengan tangan kanannya. Ia gigit bibirnya sendiri. Dan perlahan, jemarinya mendarat dipundak sang pemuda. Dengan takut-takut, ia hendak membuka mulutnya.

"Sas-"

"Pulanglah Sakura"

Sang gadis yang dipanggil Sakura langsung menutup mulut. Sesekali ia medongakkan kepala ke langit yang mendung, dan sesekali ia memandang sendu sang pemuda. Ingin rasanya ia memberitahu sang pemuda bahwa sebentar lagi hujan pasti turun dengan deras. Raut wajahnya sudah tidak sabar ingin pergi dari pemakaman itu, tapi ia tidak mungkin meninggalkannya. Pemuda yang ia cintai, namun bukan miliknya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian"

Sakura mencengkram pundak pemuda itu. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan cara apa lagi untuk membujuk pria yang terkenal keras kepala itu. Satu-satunya yang bisa, hanya 'dia' yang saat ini terbaring dengan tenang di pemakaman itu.

"Aku bilang pulang!"

Sasuke membentak cukup kasar pada Sakura, membuat gadis bersurai merah jambu itu membelalak. Tidak, ia tidak terkejut, hanya saja tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dilakukan sang pria. Baru kali ini Sasuke berlaku kasar. Selama menjadi kekasih 'dia', Sasuke berperangai lemah lembut pada semua orang. Mungkin pemuda itu butuh waktu sendiri. Memang berat, kehilangan orang yang amat kita cintai. Apalagi itu adalah kekasih kita.

"Baiklah, aku pulang...jaa"

.

.

.

.

Perlahan-lahan air langit jatuh titik demi titik, ia masih tak bergeming. Sampai itu berubah sangat deras, dan ia masih tetap saja tak bergeming. Ia biarkan begitu saja air hujan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya memandang sendu gundukan tanah merah dihadapannya. Meskipun tak ada lagi isakan, masih ada sisa-sisa airmata dipi putihnya yang melebur dengan air hujan. "Kamu kehujanan Hinata..." Sekarang telapak tangannya mengelus batu nisan di makam itu.

Tiba-tiba saja matanya membelalak. "Apa kamu kedinginan?" Sang pemuda bicara entah pada siapa. Tapi rautnya cemas, memandangi batu nisan dihadapannya, seolah ia berbicara pada benda mati itu. Jemarinya yang tampak putih itu mengepal erat. Rahangnya menegang, dan matanya berkilat marah.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu kehujanan Hinata. Ya, tidak boleh!"

Tangannya langsung bergerak mencakar-cakar tanah pemakaman itu. Ia terus menggali, hingga sekarang tak berbentuk rapi seperti sediakala. Celana jeans dan kemejanya kini kotor oleh tanah merah yang lembek bercampur air hujan. Nafasnya ter-engah-engah. Matanya bergerak kesana-kemari mencari-cari sesuatu.

Ia bangkit dan berlari memasukui sebuah bangunan yang mirip gereja kecil.

Dengan nafas tak teratur, ia kembali lagi ke makam tadi. Kali ini dengan membawa sebuah skop berukuran lumayan besar. "Hinata, aku akan menyelamatkanmu." Dengan brutalnya, Sasuke benar-benar menggali makam kekasihnya. Ia terus menggali, tak peduli akan hujan, tak peduli akan sepatunya yang kotor, hell dia bahkan tak peduli pada apa-pun.

"DAK!"

Ia berhenti seketika, saat ujung sekopnya terbentur sesuatu. Matanya berbinar saat mengetahui itu adalah peti mati. Tak menunggu lama, ia berhasil membuka benda itu. Tampaklah sosok gadis dengan rambut indigo panjang yang tengah tertidur pulas. Gadis berparas angggun dan berkulit putih itu mengenakan gaun putih panjang berenda ungu muda. Penampilannya bagaikan seorang putri negeri dongeng, benar-benar cantik.

Tapi sayang, ia hanya sebuah mayat.

Sasuke menarik tangan sang gadis, hingga kini posisinya terduduk. Sempat-sempatnya ia memagut bibir sang gadis yang dilapisi lipstik warna merah. Rasanya tetap manis, walaupun bercampur dengan air hujan. Sejenak ia pun sadar, bahwa saat ini masih hujan.

Ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di punggung sang gadis dan menelusupkan jemarinya di dada samping gadis itu. Sedangkan, tangan kirinya diletakkan di paha belakang gadis itu. Ia langsung mengangkat tubuh yang tak bernyawa itu, dan menggendongnya ala bridal.

"Hinata, ayo pulang"

Sang pria–yang tidak waras itu menyunggingkan senyum.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di apartemennya, Sasuke membaringkan Hinata diranjangnya. Ia pandangi tubuh Hinata yang basah kuyup, sama dengan dirinya. "Kau harus dibersihkan, sayang." Sasuke melepaskan gaun putih yang membungkus tubuh seksi bak boneka itu. Melucuti satu-persatu pakaian dalamnya, hingga gadis itu benar-benar polos.

Sasuke bangkit dari ranjangnya dan melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. "Aku akan memandikanmu sayang." Mereka berdua benar-benar telanjang sekarang. Lagi-lagi, ia menggendong kekasihnya ala bridal, dan membawanya ke dalam kamar mandi. Dengan hati-hati, Sasuke membaringkan Hinata kedalam bathup yang penuh air hangat.

"Kamu cantik sekali Hinata"

Sasuke ikut masuk kedalam bathup dan duduk diatas pinggul Hinata. Ia mencondongkan badannya dan memagut lagi bibir Hinata yang lipstiknya sudah luntur. "Hidup atau mati, aku tetap mencintaimu sayang." Ia benar-benar sudah gila.

Sasuke menyibakkan rambut indigo Hinata, sehingga kini leher putih kekasihnya ter-ekspos jelas di mata oniksnya. Ketika sang Uchiha mendekat hendak menggigit leher Hinata, matanya tebelalak mendapati hal tak biasa disana. Ia menemukan luka memar seperti bekas gigitan dileher kekasihnya. Memang Sasuke telah berulang kali menggigit daerah itu, tapi lukanya tidak sampai separah itu.

Tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing soal itu, ia tak peduli.

Sasuke fokus membersihkan tubuh Hinata dengan menyabuni seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Lalu menuangkan shampo ke atas kepalanya. Sasuke meremas-remas rambut indigo Hinata untuk meratakan keseluruh bagian rambutnya. Dan membilasnya sampai bersih. Benar-benar telaten.

Setelah bersih-bersihnya selesai, kali ini mereka berbaring di ranjang. Jari-jarinya mengelus pipi gembil yang kini terasa dingin. Sasuke menarik selimut sampai sebatas dadanya. "Sekarang kamu tak sendirian di makam yang gelap itu Hinata." Sasuke memeluk tubuh Hinata dengan erat. Memang aneh, biasanya ia merasa hangat saat memeluk Hinata, tapi kali ini terasa hampa.

Airmata Sasuke mengalir lagi. Matanya terpejam erat dan kepalanya menggeleng. "Hinata, kamu tidak mati! Kamu akan selalu disini bersamaku! Iya kan! Hahaha iya kamu selalu disini, diranjang ini bersamaku. Kamu hidup Hinata! Kamu hidup!" Sasuke terus tertawa sembari sesekali menangis dan terisak. Ia terus melakukan hal itu, hingga ia lelah dan tertidur dengan sendirinya.

Pemuda itu tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAK!

Sasuke ter-engah-engah lagi saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Matanya merah karena marah, rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya mengepal. Tangannya meremas kuat-kuat raven yang tumbuh dikepalanya. "Hinata! Kamu dimana?!" Teriakannya cukup keras, hanya orang tuli saja yang tak mendengar itu.

Malam itu, tubuh Hinata telah menghilang dari pelukannya. Bagaimana bisa menghilang? Apa kejadian tadi sore itu hanya mimpi? Tidak mungkin kan. Hahaha ia memang benar-benar gila. Gila karena Hinata. Pikirannya sudah kacau tak terkendali. Tubuhnya pun jatuh terduduk tepat didepan pintu kamarnya.

"ARGH!"

Oniksnya membulat, itu suara teriakan seseorang. Mungkinkah itu Hinata? _Hell yes!_ ia tinggal seorang diri di sini. Sasuke langsung berdiri dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju sumber suara yang berasal dari arah dapur. Entah kenapa dihatinya ada sedikit rasa cemas dan bahagia,?

Disana, dilantai ruang makan, Hinata terduduk. Ia senang saat melihat Hinata hidup. Persetan apa yang membuatnya hidup. Yang penting Hinata-nya hidup.

Mata lavendernya kosong. Mulutnya mengeluarkan darah yang mengalir sampai ke dadanya, hingga kaos putih milik Sasuke yang kini dikenakan gadis itu berubah warna. Sasuke makin terbelalak saat melihat kyuubi, kucing peliharaannya bersimbah darah dipangkuan Hinata. Darah segar mengalir deras dari leher kyuubi.

Apa yang terjadi?

Sasuke menghampiri kekasihnya dan memberikan pelukan untuknya. "Hinata, kamu tidak apa-apa?" sang gadis tak bergeming. Sasuke membelai rambut indigonya penuh kasih sayang, dan sesekali mengecup pipi Hinata. Ia bahkan tak peduli pada kyuubi yang meregang nyawa. Saat ini dunianya hanya berputar pada Hinata.

Seandainya Sasuke menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Hinata, pipinya tak bersemu seperti biasa, giginya juga lebih panjang dari biasanya.

Sasuke membopong Hinata ke atas ranjang, gadis itu tetap dingin bagai boneka. Tapi, toh Sasuke tak peduli. Ia mengelus surai indigo Hinata perlahan-lahan sembari tersenyum bahagia. Dengan telaten Sasuke mengelap darah di mulut Hinata, hingga bersih tak tersisa. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya menatap tajam leher putih Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

Tangan Sasuke beralih mengelus pipi Hinata. Namun berhenti saat Hinata melingkarkan kedua tangan ke tengkuknya. Hinata menarik Sasuke hingga badannya menindih gadis itu. Lalu tanpa ragu ia menelusupkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Sasuke. Dengan penuh nafsu ia hirup aroma maskulin kekasihnya.

Sasuke tentu terkejut, semasa hidupnya, Hinata tidak pernah bertindak berani seperti ini.

Sasuke tersentak saat merasakan gigi Hinata yang lebih tajam dari biasanya menembus kulit lehernya. Ia langsung menjauhkan kepala Hinata dari sana dan menatap tak percaya kekasihnya itu. "Kamu kenapa Hinata?"

Hinata menelusupkan kepalanya ke leher Sasuke lagi. "Aku lapar S-Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke masih diam tak bergeming. Bermacam-macam fikiran berkecimpung dibenaknya. Apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya?

"Aku ingin minum darah"

Darah? Apa mungkin Hinata seorang vampir? Sasuke memang bahagia atas kembalinya Hinata dari kematian. Ia memang hidup sekarang, tapi Sasuke tak menyangka bahwa Hinata harus menjadi seorang penghisap darah, dan membutuhkan cairan merah itu untuk bertahan hidup. Kalau tidak, maka Hinata akan mati, dan dirinya akan kehilangan Hinata lagi. Tidak. Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Akan kucarikan!"

.

.

.

Malam itu Naruto tiba dirumah sahabatnya. Pemuda aktif itu langsung menyetujui saat ditelpon Sasuke agar menginap dirumahnya. Ia mengerti perasaan Sasuke yang mungkin sedang galau atas kematian kekasihnya, Hinata. Coba bayangkan, saat kau baru pulang kerja dihari yang melelahkan, tiba-tiba polisi menelponmu dan mengabarkan bahwa kekasihmu ditemukan sudah tak bernyawa.

"Jangan bersedih lagi, sekarang saatnya kau harus bangkit dari keterpurukanmu. Hidup terus berlanjut Sasuke. Masa depanmu masih panjang."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan, ia memasang wajah sedihnya agar Naruto percaya. Setelah Naruto puas mengoceh panjang lebar–yang menurutnya tak penting itu, Sasuke langsung mempersilahkan Naruto masuk ke kamar yang telah ia persiapkan.

Malam itu Naruto tertidur sangat pulas, hingga tak menyadari sesosok gadis berambut panjang dan memakai baju putih merangkak diatas tubuhnya. Gadis itu–Hinata langsung menyerang lehernya, hingga giginya menembus kulit–sampai urat nadinya pecah. Naruto yang sadar berteriak-teriak, namun terlambat karena Hinata langsung menyedot habis darahnya. Membuat pria blonde itu mati seketika.

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan darah untuk Hinata, Sasuke langsung mengubur mayat Naruto di halaman belakangnya. Sebelumnya ia telah memastikan bahwa jantung Naruto sudah ditancapi pisau berlapis perak, agar ia tak berubah jadi vampir.

.

.

.

Awalnya semua baik-baik saja. Tapi sialnya, Hinata selalu kelaparan setiap sebulan sekali. Akhirnya, setiap bulan sang Uchiha berburu korban selanjutnya. Setelah Naruto, ia mengorbankan sahabatnya Sakura, lalu Karin, kemudian Ino dan lebih banyak lagi. Bahkan ia kadang mengambil orang yang tidak dikenalnya sebagai tumbal. Untuk menyembunyikan kejahatannya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membakar mayat-mayat itu sampai menjadai abu.

Semua itu demi Hinata. Agar Hinata selalu berada disisinya, menjadi pembunuh pun ia rela.

Namun, perlahan-lahan ia sadar bahwa Hinata yang ada dihadapannya sekarang, bukanlah Hinata yang dulu ia kenal. Gadis itu sama sekali tak memiliki kehangatan seperti Hinata. Ia tampak mati walaupun raganya hidup. Selama ini ia merasa gadis itu kosong, seperti mayat hidup. Walaupun kenyataan memang seperti itu kan.

.

.

.

Dan malam ini ia telah membuat keputusan, keputusan yang akan merubah hidupnya.

Hari ini sudah sebulan lebih Hinata tak meminum setetes darah-pun, ia kelaparan dan lemah. Tapi naluri berburunya justru makin liar. Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya–lebih tepatnya ranjang Sasuke, dan berjalan hendak membuka pintu.

Ia mendadak berhenti saat pintu itu justru dibuka oleh seseorang dari luar, yang ternyata adalah Sasuke. Lavendernya terpaku tepat di leher kekasihnya, membuatnya sedikit menjilat bibirnya. Hinata langsung berhambur kedalam pelukan Sasuke dengan manja.

"S-Sasuke-kun"

Lagi-lagi yang Sasuke rasakan adalah kehampaan saat Hinata memeluk tubuhnya, mengecup pipinya, dan menelusupkan kepalanya ke lehernya. Tidak ada cinta dan kasih sayang, yang ada hanya nafsu, nafsu makan lebih tepatnya. Sasuke sudah jengah dengan ini semua. Hinata hanya memandangnya sebagai hidangan untuk dimakan.

Tanpa belas kasihan Sasuke langsung membanting tubuh mungil Hinata diatas ranjang, dan sebagai balasan gadis itu hanya bisa memekik dan membelalakkan matanya. Ia tak percaya Sasuke tega melakukan itu. Belum habis rasa terkejutnya, Sasuke langsung menindih tubuh Hinata yang berusaha meronta. Sasuke mengeluarkan seutas tali dari saku celananya, dan dengan beringas, ia ikat erat-erat kedua tangan kurus Hinata keatas kayu yang ada disisi ranjang.

"S-Sasuke-kun kamu membeciku?"

Suara lembut gadis itu terdengar parau ditelinga Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin ia membenci gadis itu? Walaupaun sudah berubah, ia tetaplah Hinata yang amat dicintainya. Jujur saja ia menghadapi perang batin saat mengambil keputusan.

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu, sekarang atau nanti, hidup ataupun mati, apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu mencintaimu"

Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum lega mendengar penuturan tulus dari kekasih yang amat dicintainya. Sasuke memandangi wajah cantik kekasihnya.

"Oleh karena itu aku ingin membebaskanmu dari penderitaan ini"

Sasuke mengeluarkan pedang berlapis perak yang konon diyakini bisa membunuh vampir. Jangan tanya darimana ia bisa mendapatkan pedang itu, yang pasti ia telah menyiapkannya selama ini. Airmata tak lagi bisa dibendung oleh sang Uchiha, Hinata telah membuatnya menagis berkali-kali, ya karena Hinata seorang.

"Maafkan aku Hinata..."

Sasuke mengarahkan pedang itu tepat dijantung Hinata. Ia mencoba menahan tangisnya saat menghunuskan pedang itu disana, tapi tidak bisa. Ia tak sanggup menatap wajah kesakitan dari kekasihnya. Sementara Hinata, memang merasa kesakitan, tapi ia tersenyum. Matanya melembut, pipinya merona seolah-olah ia adalah manusia, persis seperti Hinata saat masih hidup.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun...Aku juga men...cin...tai..m-mu..."

Dengan itu Hinata sudah benar-benar tiada. Dan Sasuke sekarang benar-benar menangis sekeras-kerasnya, sejadi-jadinya. Ia peluk erat tubuh ringkih itu dan ia kecup bibirnya. Rasa tidak rela memang selalu ada.

Tapi, seharusnya seperti ini kan. Biralah Hinata tenang dialam sana Sasuke. Karena sesuatu yang telah mati, tidak akan mungkin kembali lagi.

.

.

.

THE ENDS

.

.

.

A/N : Guys! Ini oneshoot lagi, kali ini terinspirasi dari fict 'Nevermore-by Bullwinkle's Lady'. Um, menurut kalian, apakah ide ceritanya pasaran? Dan apakah rate-nya harus naik? Ini memang 'gaje' sih, dan pastinya norak, soalnya saya pernah baca review katanya cerita saya norak.

(Menangis dipelukan Hinata-sama)

Sasuke: Oi gue chidori lu!

Author : kabuuuurr

.

.

.

Terimakasih bagi kalian yang sudi membaca dan me-review fict saya, saya hanya ingin menghibur reader yang haus akan fict SH, seperti saya (curcol)

.

.

Last but not least, review please!

.

.

From : Rhe Muliya Young with love


End file.
